Amino acid analogs have been used as probes to identify regulatory elements for the branched chain amino acid pathway in Bacillus subtilis. Analog resistant mutants having derepressed levels of biosynthetic enzymes will be characterized genetically and biochemically. The factors which regulate the flow of carbon through the pathway will be examined in terms of the enzymology and feedback control of key activities.